


After all this time

by Diana924



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Married Couple, Meet the Ex, Past Relationship(s), english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: She needed to see him.





	

She needed to see him.

They don’t see each other since the divorce but after Russia she needs to see him, even lance disagree. They are fugitives and she doesn’t know how Lance could react if she told about their destination so she doesn’t say a word. Lance only knows she was married once before him and with someone at SHIELD, luckily for her he ignores who was husband number one.

The farm is the same she remember, Clint always hates changes thinks Bobbi when they are close, the last time she was here was before the firm on the papers when she got her stuff, Clint wasn’t there at time, one mission in … she doesn’t remember but remember the packages, all the stuff and the photos … I want return at home and find nothing about you was the agreement and she accepted.

Her first though when Laura opens the door is simple: there’s a mistake, she was wrong, this isn’t his house and she must apologies … the she saw him coming next to her and he recognises her and it’s weird, bizarre and wrong, even if she lived in that house for years.

“ Roberta? “ he says confused and she smiles, he is barely changed since those days.

“ Clinton “ she responds while Lance looks her and Clint as he knows everything about his ex-wife and his ex-wife’s ex-husband.

“ What … what are you doing here? “ Clint asks, polite and careful as always.

“ I … I want to see you Clint, we have to speak about many things “ Bobbi says with a smile, see Clint Barton is something she needs to do quickly as she can.


End file.
